creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDupin
/Archive 1/ | /Archive 2/ | /Archive 3/ | /Archive 4/ | /Archive 5/ Re: Check this out The story was removed, thanks. SoPretentious 02:51, October 10, 2015 (UTC) critiques Not sure if youre still interested in the critiques, but I made a place for them on this site. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alstinson/Critiques_returning Make like smile dog and spread the word. RE: Threadzilla Taken care of. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:24, October 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Jay's taken care of it, thanks :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:43, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Top Hat Hello. I like your top hat picture ! Review Request Mind if I ask you to review my "completed" story? I asked an admin to do the same thing but they havent answered in a few days. Thanks! Here is the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:500350 LegoMaster2149 (talk) 13:30, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! :) :LegoMaster2149 (talk) 14:11, October 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry to bother you again, I was just wondering if you checked out my story on the Writer's Workshop because I haven't got a response yet. Have you been busy lately or something? Thanks for letting me know! :) ::LegoMaster2149 (talk) 13:33, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Could take a peek at a story Hello Sir, If you are able, could you take a look a story of mine. It is my longest to date, but I spent a significant amount of time cutting away unnecessary plot devices into something much more streamlined. I am just concerned that because I am treading very familiar territory within this genre, I am hoping for another pair of eyes to ensure I took this story in a fresh direction. Another Kind of Evil BTW Darkness was great. The reveal moment you experience in the end, that is exactly the feeling I am hoping my reader will achieve in my stories. KillaHawke1 (talk) 15:41, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Partenship Dear Mr. Dupin, I read your stories and I love them. I was wondering if you would like a partnership in CP stories. Tell me if you want to help! From, demonJeff :Good day, :I read your message. I understand if you like working alone. If you ever need an idea for a story, you can ask me! :From, your ever devoted idea master, :demonJeff : Request For Critique I have just completed the latest chapter in The Last Day of October series. If you have time to review this story, I would very much like to hear some feedback from you. The Last Day of October--Short Hoggers --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:44, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Quote 'Contest' It might be easier to just get a backlog of quotes to use rather than police a contest and deal with spam/inapplicable comments. I'll talk to the others, but I really can't see much point and would rather just accept suggestions than organize an event for it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:23, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Doesn't mean you can't give us suggestions for viable quotes. We have a tendency to have quotes up on the home page for far too long. Clive Barker was up for 3+ months. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:35, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I have a few loaded up and ready. Figured I'd leave that one up in memoriam until after Halloween. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:57, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Review Thank you for taking the time to review my story. You gave me some idea, but I think I need to mature a bit as a writer. I actually didn't write my first story until last month. I mean, I have never written a story in my life (other than school, but that was a long, long, time ago). So, this newly discovered passion is really something I am enjoying. I plan to revisit this story in a year and see what I can do to it. I was hoping you would be able to take a peek at my Cherubs Trilogy. There is absolutely no rush and only if you have availability. These are my first stories where I use dialogue with self and another person. I think you will see some improvement with character development. Parts 1 and 2 have been submitted and part 3 is now in WW. Again, there is no hurry and only is your workload permits take care and thank you Cherubs: Part 1 Cherubs: Part 2 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:507041 KillaHawke1 (talk) 17:44, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Mind checking Skype? Need to talk to you about something :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:30, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Story Question Hi. This is Lacopiean90 I wrote The Camden Hospital for the Mentally Ill, and I saw you deleted it. I'm not mad at all or anything for it but, I saw you said it's a wall of text. Could you just tell me what that is and how I can avoid it next time? Thanks. Lacopiean90 (talk) 22:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC)Lacopiean90 :I got this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:23, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks/Signature Thank you for pointing out the typo. As for the signature, that is due to the fact that those stories were uploaded prior to the name change. If you want to update them, that'd be great, but I'm also fine with them the way they are. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 16:11, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Tips and Thanks Hi, do you still remember me and Gavin? (Former Yee4926) we have returned once more and hope not to cause drama again. His new account is KdoxGaming. We got your tips on writing and had to say they were quite helpful! Thanks! Well I have to go. See ya! --Yee4927 (talk) 14:22, November 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: That's perfectly fine. Take as much time as you need. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:26, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Updated that page, thanks for the heads-up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:19, November 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for letting me know, I've blocked the guy. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:47, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for adding chapters to my headers in Dark Corners of Mireworth. In the meantime, I'll see what else needs editing in the story. A-3 Loki (talk) 18:17, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: JtK Contest Yes, I did indeed see it a couple days after you sent it. I realized that due to the sheer amount of entries, it wouldn't be exactly easy to review each one individually in my in-depth style if I wanted to get them out on time. So, although I haven't reviewed them yet, I have been going through them and I will be done before the end of the judging period. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Oceanic Hello MrDupin. I have just uploaded the latest story in the In Torment series, Oceanic, to the wiki. I am looking for some extra criticism/reviews, and as you've left a review on each of other installments in the series, I was hoping you could find the time to read this one as well. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 02:33, November 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks, added it to the blog. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:03, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Questions for JTK Judge hi MrDupin I just wanna say good job judging the JTK contest. Huge JTK fan and I cant wait to see the winners even though its a little disappointing I didnt get to enter. I had questions which i dont think you saw for judges, could you please answer. 1 will there be 3 JTK stories on the wiki after this contest, it says so in contest rules and 2 will there be a contest for Eyeless Jack because I have an idea for a EJ rewrite. Could I make an EJ contest? Rekya1994 (talk) 02:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC) JtK Review I'll take one, when you have time. You can send it to my email shadowswimmer77@gmail.com so as not to influence the poll. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 18:17, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good man appreciate it! (talk) 20:21, November 26, 2015 (UTC) JTK Rewrite Review I saw your comment on the JTK contest page, and I'd be interested in getting your thoughts on my entry if you have time. You can reach me at jzoidberg.wikia@gmail.com. Thanks. JZoidberg (talk) 03:25, November 26, 2015 (UTC) : I completely understand, take your time. : JZoidberg (talk) 19:33, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Good Work I've seen all the work that you've been doing and know that you have a bit on your plate, especially in regards to JTK and I just wanted to say thank you for all the hard work. I wanted you to know that someone noticed and appreciates your efforts despite not being a contestant. Have a great Thanksgiving, day, or both! Keep on rolling, Mr. Dupin :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:29, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your assistance :) First attempt and my attempts to properly edit seem to be failing, I appreciate your help. Jordan --Bathaal (talk) 22:34, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Poll Site Hello MrDupin. I know you gave some reasons for using easypolls.net and I dont want to keep bringing it up, but has easypolls.net caught all cheating and prevented people from seeing results enough that you would use it again? like I said in the contest comments it didnt work for me at first, so I want to know how likely it is you would use another site like polldaddy.com (whihc worked no problem for me) in the future, because I hope to be able to vote with less hassle in other contests Edit Underscorre has answered this but I cant delete it Rekya1994 (talk) 07:11, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :I dont want to talk about this too much more if you arent changing the site, but are you not paying 2.99 or something for easypolls.net? Rokklagio said you paid for extra poll stuff on the website, so actually it isnt free and again I dont see the advantage. :Rekya1994 (talk) 12:58, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::But when I looked for reasons you chose this poll site earlier I found a post in the comments of http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Underscorre/Jeff_the_Killer_Rewrite_Contest! which said you can see where votes are coming from. how can you do that without paying? And again if youre paying theres no advantage. ::Rekya1994 (talk) 13:46, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I was using Chrome, I don't know the version. Also when I said "no advantage" I meant that premium easypolls has no advantage over polldaddy, not that it has no advantage over regular easypolls because if you look at the website it does have added benefits and if you have to use easypolls anyway you may as well pay for easypolls premium :::Rekya1994 (talk) 15:53, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Forget it actually, if youre not changing it then fine, Im done arguing it. Disappointing and I guess Ill have to go through hassle for the next contest but whatever ::::Rekya1994 (talk) 20:04, November 29, 2015 (UTC) hi... hi! ur icon looks AWESOME! Evilwolf500 (talk) 19:48, December 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: I think they've fixed it now, but thanks for letting me know anyway. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:58, December 4, 2015 (UTC) RE Hey there, good buddy. So nice to hear from you. Yeah, I've been writing a lot. I wrote a magical realism story I'm still polishing up. I've written a couple dark and disturbing pieces I was thinking about posting to the site, but I've got them sent out to lit journals and lit contests right now--wish me luck. Most of all I've been working on polishing my novel up, I'm sending out queries right now to literary agents, I've had a few positive responses. If you are really interested I could send you copy of a story or two to check out. I'm taking a class right now on Bizzaro fiction. Ever heard of it? It's a newer literary genre where the weird and bizarre are used as metaphors. Google it. That novel I shot in that blog would be a good example of it: James Keaton's The Last Projector, a great book. When the holidays die down and I get some free time I'm hoping to finish up my sequel to the Gym Teacher, which I have begun, called The Substitute Teacher. A Christmas contest, huh? Sounds fun, I'll have to check it out. How's things in Athens going? Read anything good lately? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:16, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure! Or wherever else suits you. Thanks in advance. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 19:42, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I agree. There really isn't much point to it and any review/criticism could be put on the story itself rather than re-opening a debate that's long since been resolved. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:42, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Policy Change or Just an Exception?(Jeff Style Stories) Dear MrDupin: Hi! Thank you for replying on my thread! (You know, the one titled: Is It Really a Good Idea to Bring Jeff Back?) And I understand the logic of your argument. The only thing I'm worried about is: does this mean that creepypasta.wiki will begin to accept new "Jeff style" stories? Frankly, I'm one of those who applauded the decision to remove JtK and to ban most of these cliche "Abused Killer Kids" stories. I'm one of the admins for a Chinese internet community aimed at translating and writing creepypasta story (not a wikia site though), and I did my best to persuade memebers of my community to follow up on some of creepypasta.wiki's site rules & principles, including the opposition to over-cliche stories. Now, many creepypasta fans around me seems to see the new JtK story as a message that creepypasta.wiki is returning to the old days of Killer stories, and the ban on new "Jeff style" stories will be removed very soon. I believe it is neccesary to hear the official voice (that means, the opinion of an creepypasta.wiki admin) on this issue. Is the return of JtK (modified, but with the same main idea) a individual incident, aimed at restoring one of the site's classics? Or does it mean that there'll be a real change in the site's policy? I'm looking forward to your reply--and thanks! :) OCEANGREEN (talk) 01:46, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: To be honest, I really feel like this micro pasta has been done a number of times before (I even did it myself in my compilation) so the premise feels a bit overused. I think this might be one of those situations where the story really needs to be fleshed out as a lot of people have covered this premise in flash fiction form. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:28, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :No prob. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: JtK Rules Thank you so much for answering! :) It really cleared things up for me. OCEANGREEN (talk) 05:29, December 13, 2015 (UTC) RE Story That's not a wall of text, that's a montage! Lol. Yeah, it's intentional. A lot of authors will end stories with huge montages like this and I decided to give it a go. I know it's not something you see in creepypasta but I'm pushing the boundaries of this art form! I'm actually pretty proud of the montage, and feel it redeems some of the sillier aspects of the story. Thanks for noticing, though, and pointing it out to me. Also, thanks for not just assuming it was a mistake and going and trying to divide it up. Of course I'd love to hear you thoughts on this story. There are lots of jokes and Easter eggs in it. A Noel in Black. Seasons Greetings, good buddy! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:37, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Edits I guess you've never watched Jersey Shore or watched Martin Scorcese films like Raging Bull, lol. "You'se" is a trashy way of saying "you" used often by--but in no way exclusively by--Italian Americans. I suppose you are also not inundated with terrible American Christmas Carols (lucky you) but that other edit was to a song which goes, "Grandma got run over by a reindeer walking home from my hose Christmas Eve," by adding on "on" you are throwing the rhythm Of the melody off. See Jay's rape deer version at my blog--a truly brutal parody. Good eye with the Ghost of Christmas Past, though, and thanks for reading, good buddy! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:32, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Blog Excuse, Mr. Dupin, there is this blog post that I posted, and I am worried it might me against the rules. Can you tell me if I am correct or not? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Creeper50/My_First_Screenplay_Ever Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 23:49, December 22, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Thanks. Also, I thought you were an admin. That's a bit of an embarassing mistake. By the way, if you can, could you give constuctive critism on my screenplay? Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 00:20, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 RE: Suggestion Sounds pretty interesting, I'm sure those tools could be quite useful. When you're ready for me to take a look let me know :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:40, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, sorry for not responding to your last couple of messages, I've been unable to be anywhere near as active as normal recently :/ :Anyway, that poll system sounds pretty cool - what language would it be written in? Would you be happy to pay for the hosting/domains (assuming it would be part of something larger you're working on) or would we have to pay for it? :With regards to the writer's showcase rules, I don't really think that's necessary, the rules describe pretty explicitly what the thread should include, which to me gives the impression that other stuff should not be included. Then again, if people have been posting stories in the threads regularly, it might be an idea to make it more explicit (I haven't really been keeping up to date with the forums recently) : | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:26, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: The first blog was deleted, but the second... Uh... Vote's still out on that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:57, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: There're currently no rules against doing so, although it does seem counter-intuitive as all the old comments are still there. I'll leave it for now and if it becomes too much of an issue, I'll warn them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:20, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Dialogue Thanks for the review. I was wondering if you had any advice for improving my dialogue. I know I tend to be very generic with it so I'm open to any suggestions you have for me. With your critique I'll try to take my ~4/10 grade you gave me and work on getting that up to a 6-6.5 in the near future. Charles samuels (talk) 05:25, January 4, 2016 (UTC)